


A Promise Made with Flowers

by stellacanta



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Alfyn was such a troublemaker that Zeph always worried about Alfyn not being able to get married when he was older. So Zeph decided to take things into his own hands …





	A Promise Made with Flowers

Alfyn was playing by the cave near their village when he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up, he saw Zeph looking down at him with an unusually somber expression on his face. He found himself becoming suddenly concerned for his good friend, something must have happened to make him look so gloomy. “Heya Zeph, did somethin’ happen?”

“Marry me!” Alfyn barely had time to react as a bunch of white flowers were trust into his face. Lady’s Whispers, as folks like to call the small bell-shaped blooms. Supposedly good for headaches, but more widely known as being the flowers boys would give to girls they were planning to propose to.

“Wha-what?! Zeph, why are ya tryin’ to propose to me? Aren’ we too young to be gettin’ hitched?” He rose up suddenly and backed away from Zeph and his flowers. His friend’s response was to take a step closer, Lady’s Whispers held in front of him like some sort of amulet against evil.

“Alf, I’m not letting you go unless you promise to get married to me.” Yikes, Zeph was really serious about this getting hitched thing, wasn’t he? The older boy was also starting to look more and more peeved by the second. 

Alfyn gulped and tried to circle around his friend so he could make a dash for it back to the village. Zeph was having none of it and continued to follow him. It wasn’t until he was backed up into a tree that Alfyn realized that he wasn’t going to be able to escape Zeph so easily. That was okay, time for a different plan then. “W-why do you wanna get married to me? Aren’ you supposed to get married to a girl? Folks will talk!”

“And you think people don’t talk about how much trouble you get into?” Zeph stopped in front of Alfyn and his expression fell a bit. “I- I worry about you, Alfyn. What if no one wants to get married to you when we grow up?” Zeph’s lower lips wobbled a bit and the flowers were pressed lightly against Afyn’s hand.

It was obvious that this was something that worried Zeph a lot, but, still, Alfyn couldn’t help but tease. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“Of course, it’s a bad thing, Alfyn! What if you end up being a bitter old bachelor like Gertas? What if you get sick and no one knows about it because you’re living alone?! I don’t want you to die alone because there was no on by you Alf.” By now Zeph’s eyes were a bit wetter than usual and a few tears threatened to overflow. “S-so please? Promise me you’ll marry me if no one else will have you? I- I want to be by your side at least if you get hurt or sick.”

“Shucks, you care about me a lot don’tcha?” Zeph sniffed and swiped at his face. Alfyn gently placed one hand on Zeph’s shoulder and took the flowers that Zeph still clutched in one hand with the other. “Well, even if I was a lonely ole’ bachelor livin’ on my lonesome, I’d still try to get word out to you if I was unwell. But if you’re really that worried, I guess we can get married if the either of us don’t find anyone to-“

“-No, if _you_ don’t find anyone to get married to.” Zeph shook his head emphatically as if to prove his point. Most of the tears had been wiped away, although his eyes were still rather misty looking. “I’m not worried about finding someone to get married to, I’m worried you’ll never find that someone to love and care for you for all of your days.” A soft smile spread slowly across his friend’s face as Zeph looked up at him. “So, that’s why I want us to get married if you never find that someone.”

Alfyn smiled back at Zeph and resisted the urge to say that he believed he did find that someone. (He had a feeling that Zeph would take that the wrong way, even if that someone was Zeph.) “Heh, well I can’t say no to that can I?” 

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers and flower name is completely made up btw. Don't try to look it up.


End file.
